


TKC Drabbles

by bluism



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: a bunch of drabbles, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluism/pseuds/bluism
Summary: These are just a series of short (very short) drabbles I wrote on my Tumblr account for future inspiration. They were wriiten spontaneously and without any real context, so don't expect Shakespeare level work.Hopefully, you guys like them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are just short drabbles meant to serve as inspiration for me and whoever reads them. They're not full length stories, and might not even be expanded upon. So don't expect me to write full length stories for every drabble uploaded. However, if you wish to write a fic using my drabbles, PM me or ask me off-anon on my Tumblr account, sadeikane.

There's a certain way that Zia looks at him that makes him feel _something_. He can't exactly put his finger on what, but it reminds him of home, the sun's warmth, the desert's arid wind.

Not for the last time, Carter swallows down his feelings like hot, bitter beer.


	2. Chapter 2

On an important mission, Jaz and a group of other healers travelled to a small village in a distant country. The villagers were plagued by a mysterious disease that seemed to have no cure, and their numbers grew smaller and smaller and smaller. Finally, in desperation, they sent an urgent letter to the nearest Nome, whose leader appealed to the Pharoah to send the best healers the House of Life currently had. Jaz had no idea what kind of terrible disease would cause such a situation, but she was prepared for the worse.

In hindsight, she realized she wasn't even _close_ to prepared for the horrors hidden underneath the snow-covered rooftops.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes it was a struggle to get out of bed in the morning. Other days it was a struggle to eat. Most of the time, however, it was a struggle to find a reason to keep on living.

The days of Walt's life simultaneously dragged on and ended too quickly. Everyday too far and too close to his inevetible end. His life was hollow and void of life; all the endless passion and energy of his childhood having been drained to make room for the constant pain and dread and anticipation his existance had become.

Living was an exhausting, terriifying choice.


	4. Chapter 4

Andres wanted nothing more than to dig a ditch in which to bury himself.  


He had been stationed in the notorious 155th Nome–a Nome known for its harsh terrain, extremelly dangerous monsters, and even more powerful demons. The magicians of the 155th were known throughout the rest of the world as some of the most formidable and talented mages in the House of Life. They were also known for their brutality and the heartless, cruel way in which they trained their initiates.  


Andres had been sent there to “observe” the Master magicians practice their magic in order to improve his own. In reality, Doña Mariela wanted to punish him for breaking the barrier around Hacienda Yaotlan (it’s not like he knew that setting a chain reaction of spells near the barrier would actually break it.). Now, he was doomed to freezing his limbs off, getting eaten by an A-class monster, or getting decapitated by overtly aggressive magicians.  


Great. Just great.


End file.
